In a large broadcasting facility or other facility where many video signals are transmitted over a complex communication network, managing efficient usage of the communication network to provide high throughput of video signals is a complex task. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for operating a transmission network to allow devices coupled to the network to transmit, receive and/or process video in an efficient manner.